


It runs in the family

by blackwatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu kink meme, M/M, horrible title is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwatch/pseuds/blackwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has more money than sense but common sense never did apply to the Rule of Cute.<br/>Also known as Hinata's too cute and Kageyama spends his money a lot more than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme after reading two pages of the Haikyuu novel. May you somehow revive yourself someday.  
> Side note: I was half-asleep when I wrote this. I apologize for the mediocrity. And errors. Possibly a lot of errors. Even though this is already a V2.

Shouyou was a talker. He would talk about anything and everything under the sun, and sometimes, even above it.

Contrary to popular belief, Shouyou wasn't always a pint-sized ball of sunshine. Though infrequent, he becomes quiet, like when he gets intimidated or when he's deep in thought. He is, though, more often being the way he is. Loud and bright and happy.

Except he wasn't very bright or happy right now.

Shouyou was complaining very loudly about how he had managed to use up his monthly allowance on indulging his little sister, Natsu.

"Every time I pick her up from school, she'd act all cutesy and stuff and get me to go to the convenience store or the mall with her to buy her sweets and trinkets and whatnot." He whines in between sips of Pocari and everyone within hearing range nods at him sympathetically, remembering that one time Natsu had managed to worm herself into the gymnasium.

She was like Shouyou only smaller and of the opposite gender. She was all smiles and bubbly cuteness and everyone ended up spoiling her in the end. Even coach Ukai. (The coach had a soft spot for children, even though he tried to shoo her in the beginning, he gave in, perhaps he spoiled her a lot more than the others.)

Tobio nodded more fervently than the rest. Unlike the other members who only had a day, maybe two or three at the most, with the effervescent little girl, he had spent a little under 8 times with her this month and, oh, his poor aching wallet.

Worse than that is that he spent almost every day with Shouyou and Shouyou was quite the menace himself.

Although Shouyou was complaining about his wallet-emptying sister, he wasn't quite unlike her. Shouyou has made it a habit of draining Tobio of his finances. Going all, "Oh, Kageyama! There's this new sweets shop 'round the corner of that arcade we went to last week," or "Kageyama, do you have any change on you? I forgot to bring my wallet with me," or just staring at this ramen shop with a sad, longing look.

Tobio thinks that Shouyou probably does it unconsciously, because really, Shouyou wasn't that smart, or diabolical.

It really wasn't _all_ Shouyou's fault.

Shouyou had fished out his wallet to pay for his part during that date at the sweets shop but Tobio just had to be the gentleman and pay for Shouyou's bill too. He should have just offered to pay for half of Shouyou's bill instead, because Shouyou had the largest sweet tooth of all the people he's known, combined, even, but his chivalrous side won out. No wonder chivalry was an obscure thing. Being chivalrous got you nothing but a burnt wallet. (And maybe just about the brightest, most endearing smile you've ever seen.)

And that time with the vending machine wasn't all that money-consuming but seeing as how it happened at least once a week, it was fairly annoying. Shouyou always promised to pay him back, Tobio just waved at him dismissively.

So really, it was _his_ fault. But no, no it wasn't. _Not really_. Not when Shouyou looked up at him with awe and gratitude, like he payed off a family member's hospital bills or something. (He made a mental note to actually do that one day, just to see how Shouyou would look at him then.)

So okay, maybe it _was_ his fault he keeps on ending up with a poor, impoverished little wallet, but still, Shouyou was part of the blame. Shouyou and his cuteness, and his grateful expressions and his―

"Oi Kageyama, your face's looking awfully scary. Are you plotting something again?"

An anger mark formed on Tobio's forehead. And to think that he was appreciating the guy's cuteness earlier. "What the hell are you talking about, my face is always like this!"

"Eh? No it's not! It's usually like ' _errrr_ ' but now it's like ' _hmmm_ ' and you only get that sort of face when you're thinking or plotting some stuff." Shouyou explains and Tobio's face smoothens out.

Shouyou's explanation was nonsensical and mildly annoying but the thought that Shouyou somehow understood him, albeit in a weird, questionable way, was pleasing. Though in no way would he voice his sentiments.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about what we'd be having for dinner." He lies through his teeth and Shouyou raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Speaking of food," Shouyou begins as he rummages through his bag and pulls out a flier. "They're having a special promotion at this restaurant by the station! I heard they make good curry, wanna come with?"

Tobio freezes for a moment and then sighs deeply. He laments his fate and braces himself for Shouyou's trademark look of desolation as he says, "Can't. Out of cash." But then Shouyou doesn't look depressed, not by a long shot, and he wonders if maybe Shouyou didn't care for his company all that much.

"It's okay. I'll treat you, well, if you're free and all. I mean you do treat me all the time and Natsu! You buy her stuff all the time and―" Shouyou talks too much so Tobio just about slams his palms onto Shouyou's mouth and grins that rare, non-creepy, non-threatening grin of his and says,

"Huuh? Are you sure you can handle treating me Hinata? I mean weren't you whining about being piss- poor just a while back?"

Shouyou begins to yell futilely until he decides to bite Tobio's palm causing Tobio to dislocate his palm from Shouyou's mouth with an exclaimed yelp of pain.

"Just shut up and let me treat you, Bakageyama!" Shouyou yells as he runs away, fearing Tobio's frightful revenge. Tobio finally stops fussing over the bite mark on his palm and sets off to run after Shouyou, seething.


End file.
